


Fated Encounter

by overdose



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Amuro's thoughts when he meets Char for the first time.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this scene made me squeal and i had to write something about it, i love these two

_Char!_

Amuro stopped his thoughts before he went any further. The man who stepped out of the vehicle was a Zeon soldier, no doubt about it, but he wasn't sure why his first reaction was to assume the man was Char. Even so, he had no reason to worry about a confrontation or an argument. Side 6 was neutral territory, but Amuro still had his guard up, trying his best not to stumble over his words. 

The soldier asked for Amuro's name, and soon after, introduced himself. 

Amuro tried not to react, at least, not out loud. There was an odd, tight feeling in his chest when he realized the identity of the other man. His face heated up and sweat accumulated on his forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to proceed as usual.

It _was_ Char Aznable. The man he encountered during battle. The foe they have to defeat. Char helped him out like any kind stranger as if they weren't at war with each other. It was mature, a helpful act Amuro didn't expect from the enemy. 

He wondered _how_ he knew it was Char and _why_ the man made him so nervous. 

After Char and Lalah helped him out, Amuro wasted no time in leaving. He gave them his thanks after a minor scolding from Char and left in a hurry. Amuro hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He hoped Char didn't recognize him. 

As he sped through the road, Amuro wondered what Char looked like under the mask and helmet. If he had a beautiful woman on his side, then there was no doubt Char was attractive himself. He couldn't deny there was a poised air among Char, so charismatic and elegant that for a moment, he forgot they were enemies. Something about the man turned him into a flustered, nervous mess, and Amuro hated it. He never felt that way, not with another person, _ever._

"N-No, I shouldn't think like that! Jeez, what's wrong with me…" Amuro said to himself, unaware of the blush spread across his cheeks and the loud thumping in his chest.

He quickly shook his head and even slapped his cheek. There was a beautiful lady in the car, one he met before. Why couldn't he think about her instead? His hand gripped the wheel tightly, and he let a sigh of frustration out. Amuro could pilot the Gundam with ease and fight against Char, yet standing face-to-face with him was a whole different story. 

He forced himself to stop thinking about Char, focused on getting back to White Base. Amuro didn't want to get his vehicle stuck in the mud and have Char help him again.

Though, Amuro wouldn't mind if that happened.


End file.
